million_livefandomcom-20200214-history
WE ARE ONE!!
WE ARE ONE!! is one of the solo songs featured on THE IDOLM@STER MILLION LIVE! M@STER SPARKLE 06 single. The song is performed by Noriko Fukuda and serves as one of her image songs. The song is written as well as composed by Noriko Fujimoto (Nostalgic Orchestra) and arranged by Masayuki Fukutomi (Nostalgic Orchestra). Track List #WE ARE ONE!! #Home is a coming now! #Oli Oli DISCO #Moon Gold (ムーンゴールド) #Star Trip (スタートリップ) PV Audio Lyrics Rōmaji= PAWAA ja dare ni mo makenai yo (Mezasunda saikyou no AIDORU!) GAARII tte yappari kyara janai yo (Aikyou de idomu!?) Kawaii tte shinji sasete yo ne (FOROO MII!) Nandatte ganbarechau kamo (NAISU KONBINEESHON!) Hekotaresou na toki koso (Oh!) Futatabi tachiagaru koto (Oh!) Soko ni anata ga iru koto (Oh!) Yuzurenai MAI SOORU! WE ARE ONE saikou TAGGU no NUMBER ONE atsui kizuna ga koko ni aru! WE ARE ONE makkou SUTAIRU de NUMBER ONE PINCHI mo norikoete ikeru! Nigate mo nigezu chousensha de Donna mirai datte gamushara Issho nara bacchikooi!! Tegowai CHANSU ni moetetai yo (Harikitte dokyou de AIDORU!) GAARII o akirame wa shinai yo (Gyakkyou o motomemu!?) Sukoshi wa tayotte mite yo ne (FOROO YUU!) Kono koe de genki ageru kara (PAAFEKUTO KOMYUNIKEESHON!) Kachimake dake janai koto (Oh!) Subete o dashi tsukusu koto (Oh!) Anata to tsukutteku oto (Oh!) Mayowazu ni MAI WEI! WE ARE ONE saikou TAGGU no NUMBER ONE TAFU na jounetsu koko ni ari! WE ARE ONE makkou SUTAIRU de NUMBER ONE DORAMA o mise tsukete miseru! Fuitchi mo megezu chou honki de Butsukari attatte Tabetara waratte GOO FAI!! Oh-Oh-Oh Oh-Oh- Oh-Oh-Oh Oh-Oh-Oh Oh-Oh-Oh Oh-Oh- Oh-Oh-Oh Oh-Oh-Oh WE ARE ONE Oh-Oh- Oh-Oh-Oh NUMBER ONE shouri no uta ga koko ni aru! WE ARE ONE Oh-Oh- Oh-Oh-Oh NUMBER ONE madamada agero BORUTEEJI! WE ARE ONE saikou TAGGU no NUMBER ONE atsui kizuna ga koko ni aru! WE ARE ONE makkou SUTAIRU de NUMBER ONE PINCHI mo norikoete ikeru! Nigate mo nigezu chousensha de Donna mirai datte gamushara Issho nara bacchikooi!! WE ARE ONE!! |-| Kanji= パワーじゃ誰にも負けないよ (目指すんだ最強のアイドル！) ガーリーってやっぱりキャラじゃないよ (愛嬌で挑ム！？) カワイイって信じさせてよね (フォロー・ミー！) なんだって頑張れちゃうかも (ナイス・コンビネーション！) へこたれそうな時こそ (Oh！) 再び立ち上がること (Oh！) そこにあなたがいること (Oh！) ゆずれないマイ・ソウル！ WE ARE ONE　最高タッグの NUMBER ONE　アツい絆がここにある！ WE ARE ONE　真っ向スタイルで NUMBER ONE　ピンチも乗り越えていける！ 苦手も逃げず　挑戦者で どんな未来だって　がむしゃら 一緒なら　ばっちこーい！！ 手強いチャンスに燃えてたいよ (はりきって度胸でアイドル！) ガーリーを諦めはしないよ (逆境を求ム！？) 少しは頼ってみてよね (フォロー・ユー！) この声で元気あげるから (パーフェクト・コミュニケーション！) 勝ち負けだけじゃないこと (Oh！) すべてを出し尽くすこと (Oh！) あなたと作ってく音 (Oh！) 迷わずにマイ・ウェイ！ WE ARE ONE　最高タッグの NUMBER ONE　タフな情熱ここにあり！ WE ARE ONE　真っ向スタイルで NUMBER ONE　ドラマを魅せつけてみせる！ 不一致もメゲず　超本気で ぶつかりあったって 食べたら　笑って　ゴー・ファイ！！ Oh-Oh-Oh Oh-Oh- Oh-Oh-Oh Oh-Oh-Oh Oh-Oh-Oh Oh-Oh- Oh-Oh-Oh Oh-Oh-Oh WE ARE ONE　Oh-Oh- Oh-Oh-Oh NUMBER ONE　勝利の歌がここにある！ WE ARE ONE　Oh-Oh- Oh-Oh-Oh NUMBER ONE　まだまだ上げろボルテージ！ WE ARE ONE　最高タッグの NUMBER ONE　アツい絆がここにある！ WE ARE ONE　真っ向スタイルで NUMBER ONE　ピンチも乗り越えていける！ 苦手も逃げず　挑戦者で どんな未来だって　がむしゃら 一緒なら　ばっちこーい！！ WE ARE ONE！！ |-| English= My power won't lose to anyone (I'm aiming to be the best idol!) As I thought, being girly is out of my character (Charm is a challenge?!) Let me believe in my cuteness (Follow me!) Perhaps we have to do our best for sure (Nice combination!!) In these times when I lose my heart (oh!) I must stand up again (oh!) So for you standing there (oh!) I won't hand my soul! (oh!) We are one, we're the best tag team Number one, there are warm bonds here! We are one, with a straightforward style Number one, we'll overcome our crisis, too! I'm not good at running away from a challlenger No matter the future, we must be bold We can bring it on if we're together! I want to burn my difficult chances (A brave and enthusiastic idol!) I won't give up on being girly (Seeking for adversity!?) I'm looking for you to rely on me a bit (Follow you!) Because this voice will raise your energy (Perfect communication!) It's not just about victory or defeat (oh!) It's about giving your all (oh!) The sound I made with you (oh!) Will go on my way without hesitation! We are one, we're the best tag team Number one, our tough passion is here! We are one, with a straightforward style Number one, I'll show and charm this drama I'm super serious and I won't be discouraged with discords Striking each other When I'm eating, I laughed, go fight! Oh-Oh-Oh Oh-Oh- Oh-Oh-Oh Oh-Oh-Oh Oh-Oh-Oh Oh-Oh- Oh-Oh-Oh Oh-Oh-Oh We are one, oh-oh, oh-oh-oh Number one, our triumph song is here! We are one, oh-oh, oh-oh-oh Number one, raise the voltage more and more! We are one, we're the best tag team Number one, there are warm bonds here! We are one, with a straightforward style Number one, we'll overcome our crisis, too! I'm not good at running away from a challlenger No matter the future, we must be bold We can bring it on if we are together! WE ARE ONE!! Recordings *THE IDOLM@STER MILLION LIVE! M@STER SPARKLE 06 (sung by: Noriko Fukuda)